Extensive efforts have been expended on the identification of appropriate antigens for immunization against numerous infectious diseases. However, the efficiency of such vaccines often is low because of rapid degradation of antigens and their very short in-vivo half lives. The need for effective vaccination procedures is particularly acute with respect to organisms which produce their pathophysiologic effects through acute infections localized to the gastrointestinal surfaces. However, large doses have been required to achieve adequate local concentrations in the peyer's patches of the gastrointestinal tract. There is a need therefore to provide a vaccine delivery system which results in enhanced immunity without the need for adjuvants and is effective following oral administration. The present invention is intended to provide a delivery system which alleviates the aforementioned performance difficulties. The invention is suitable for injectable and oral vaccines, but oral administration is preferred. The vaccine is sometimes referred to herein as the antigen.